


Falling three times

by blooodymoon



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Flash Rogues, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen while skating on ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling three times

**Author's Note:**

> **[Prompt of the Week](http://on-your-write.tumblr.com/post/104788833825/prompt-of-the-week) \- [On your write](http://www.on-your-write.tumblr.com):**  
>  Ice skating  
>  **Notes:** I'm sitting on this fic quite a while, and how more I edited it, the more I got unsure about it. So feedback would be nice?

It was a clear cold day, far under the freezing point with clear blue skies and almost no wind. The perfect weather to go ice skating on the frozen lake just outside Central. AND Mick hated it.  
Hated it more than he could put into words – and if it would include mostly fucks – but not as much as hell but that kind of was the point of hell.  
Ultimately it wasn’t “ **HELL** were your mildly uncomfortable” but “ **HELL** there is no worse place to go”.  
However he still was OUT, like OUT OF THE HOUSE and packed in five layers of clothes.  
From his hands hanged a set of borrowed skates from the quickly set up shop, which appeared whenever it was cold enough for quick cash.  
Mick quickly walked around the lake, pacing families and group of teenagers trying to get blackmail material on video, until he is in the more remote spot where he knows Cold would be. There might not be as recognizable without their costumes, but being spotted always ruins a stress fee day.

 

Len was skating aimless around the ice, half lingering in the few happy moment of his past, whenever he and Lisa skated together and half forcing himself to get a clear head and plan the next heist.  
The cold air always helped him think.  
A frown appears on his face, when he spots a man standing at the spot where he put his shoes.  
He intentionally had chosen this spot to have a trouble free day.  
The skates pics up pace and the man shows gets clearer with each time the skates glide over the ice.  
The second he is five strides from the edge, his hand ready on the cold gun, hidden under the long coat– just to be safe- when he finally pics up on the familiarly of the frame, packed in more layer of clothes to be comfortable with.  
 _“Mick?”_  
“Hey Len, care if I join you?”  
And isn’t that a sight?  
Heat Wave in ice skates.  
“Sure.”  
Len glanced to his shoes and notice that they now stand neatly together and not like before placed wherever he put them down, Mick’s standing neatly next to his.

 

Mick hadn’t actually planned to skate.  
He had thought that someone would have to held a complicated named gun to his head before he would even consider ice skating.  
Borrowing the skates had been to raise no suspicions to get the map of the lakes where the safe areas to skate where marked. He went to the most remote and dangerous place because with a cold gun breaking ice wasn’t a problem to worry about.  
But when he had sawn Cold skating on the ice and a kind of rarely experience feeling -a bit adventures- had overcome him and before his rational mind had caught up he had laced the skates.  
It still didn’t mean he had a plan how to not fall on his ass.  
Somebody once said that it was like roller skating (which he had done a few times in his teenager years but he had been more mediocre in it but it defiantly was better than nothing).  
When he tried to move forward on the ice it became clear that oh fuck it totally wasn’t the same or he had no clear memory of roller skating with may also be true or both for that matter.  
His arm circulated more and more with each time he lifted each skate just an inch over the ice.  
And in the moment he were he was pretty sure he would say hi to the ice, hands grapped his under arms “Easy there”.

 

Cold had watched a lot of amusing things in his life, most of them included Flash failing – mostly literally-, but watching Heat Wave trying to hold his balance as he barely moved an inch forward was just undefinable.  
Still grinning he quickly passed the distance between the two of them and steadied Mick as it became clear that Mick would hurt himself.  
After his partner in crime seemed to not fall over the next moment he began skating backwards, the words “let me show you” hanging between them.  
They skated a few small rounds, connected by the mutual grab on the underarms.  
Feeling confident enough in his teaching abilities he let go.  
But Mick wasn’t a bit better than before, he may be even worse, which was considered impossible.

 

Len let go and Mick lost balance the second it happened.  
Even throw his gloves and the crinkled coat he could feel Lens tensing upper arms as he pulled himself into balance. Mick leaned heavily on Len. Their noses almost touched.  
And there was the feeling again and this time not just small candlelight in his gut and more like somebody set his whole body in flames and this time wasn’t just adventures it was, was mixed with something like fondness and maybe, maybe even something he didn’t wanted to name yet.  
And Len’s lips were so stupid cold, but also a bit warm in itself, like lips sometimes tended to be.

 

Len was shocked about the outcome of the situation, before he thought to himself “Why the fuck not”.  
Mick lips were even in these cold temperatures warm and pleasant against his and he probably should have cut Piper more slake.  
This just felt right.  
He quickly gripped the fabric of Micks jacket to steady them both and of course to get Mick him closer.  
Gloved fingers stroked over his cheeks and Len used the opportunity to lick the other ones lips to get to the more fun part.  
Len didn’t expect that Mick to ipps – or whatever you call that- and pulling away with such a force that he managed to lose balance and felt backward on the ice, Cold right on top of him.  
“What the FUCK?!”  
Mick looked at him, his face as red as one of his fires.  
“I didn’t expect that”


End file.
